COOKIE!
by Shinoda Senshi
Summary: Chibi chibi wants her Cookie!
1. The Story Begins...

Disclaimer: I own no wrestlers.. though I would love to... *maniacal laughter* ah... anyway.. I only own myself.. and I don't even show up in this fic... so don't sue.. all you'll get out of me is a beanie baby.. and you can't have him! he's mine! -cuddles beanie baby- mine, i tells ya!! hehehhe... umm.. on with the show! 

**

COOKIE!!!

**

  


[Scott Hall and Kevin Nash had been enjoying their night so far. They had developed a plan to get back at Hogan for turning on them and The Rock... just because he was The Rock. All they needed to do now was wait. Nash was sitting in a chair in their locker room and Hall was fixing his always gelled hair. Suddenly, Stephanie McMahon, no longer Helmsley, burst into the room.] 

Stephanie: -shrieking- I can't take this anymore! 

Hall: Uh.. Steph... What happ.. 

Stephanie: Do NOT go there! 

[She was usually well dressed and finely made up. But now she looked, to quote Chris Jericho, like and ass clown. Red lipstick was smeared all over her face. Big, red blush circles were on her cheeks. And it looked like a whole bottle of glitter paint had been dumped on her most likely expensive, leather dress. Something was definitely wrong.] 

Hall: You goin to a Rocky Horror Revival or somethin? 

Stephanie: No, you nitwit! 

Nash: Then what happened? 

Stephanie: THIS! -holds up a cute little red headed girl with heart shaped buns in her hair- 

Cute Little Redheaded Girl: Chibi chibi! -^-^- 

Nash: Awww -takes Chibi chibi from the enraged McMahon- What a cute lil kid! 

Stephanie: Cute my a- 

Nash: HEY! -covers Chibi chibi's ears- Not in front of the kid!! 

Hall: o_o... Uh... Nash?... You feelin okay, buddy? 

Nash: Fine.. just fine.. -bounces chibi chibi on his knee- We won't let that mean ole Steph yell at you anymore.. oh no.. no no no.. 

Hall: Umm... r i g h t ... -turns to Stephanie- So, who's the kid. A cousin or somethin? 

Steph: Yeah, right! Like she could ever be a McMahon. 

Nash: -mumbles- We've seen the bloodline.. I don't think she'd want to be part of it... 

Steph: What was that?! 

Nash: -whistles innocently- 

Steph: ANYWAY... Daddy thought that if I were ever to get married again.. like I would.. that I should get some experience with little kids so I could give him grandchildren. I don't know why Shane can't handle that part. At least HE'S married! 

Nash: How is his wife? 

Steph: How the heck should I know? I'm not my brother's keeper! 

Nash:... You've waited your whole life to say that line, haven't you? 

Steph: Will you let me finish?! 

Nash: Geez... someone's got their fake boobs in a bunch... 

Steph: WHAT?! 

Nash: I didn't say anything. -turns to Chibi chibi- Did you hear me say anything? 

C.C: -holds up three fingers- I this many! 

Nash: Awww... the baby can count! 

Hall: o_O -sweatdrop- 

Steph: Umm.. has he been hit in the head recently? Nevermind. As I was saying.. -glares at Nash who looks at her blankly- Daddy brought her over so I could learn some responsibility... 

Nash: -mumbles- That'll be a cold day in Texas. 

Steph: -stalks over to Nash- One more word, and I'll make you pay! SO, are you done?! 

Nash: ... 

Steph: Well? 

Nash: -blinks- ... 

Steph: WILL YOU SAY SOMETHING ALREADY?! 

Nash: ... But you said that if I said one more word, you'd make me pay... 

Steph: o_O -sweatdrop- You do that to annoy me, don't you? 

Nash: ... Umm... yes? 

Steph: ARGH! 

Hall: Uh... Steph... You were saying something about responsibility... 

Steph: -regains composure- Yes! So, I was taking care of her -points to Chibi chibi who just smiles- and things were going great. She was coloring in her coloring book... so I decided to take a nap... 

Nash: You took a nap?! How could you leave her unattended? Who knows what she could've gotten into.. 

Hall: Uh.. Nash.. -gestures to Stephanie- I think we already know what she got into... 

Nash: Ooohhhhh.... gotcha.... 

Steph: She must've gotten into my makeup while I was napping.. and look what she did to me! I can't walk around like this!! 

Nash: So... what are you gonna do? 

Steph: I am going back to the hotel to shower and change clothes. 

Nash: But what about the kiddy? 

Steph: That's what you two are for. Daddy brought you guys into this place, you should be prepared to clean up his messes. 

Nash: But... Isn't this your mess? 

Steph: -looks like she's about to throttle Nash but then throws up her hands in surrender- ARGH! I am out of here! -storms out the door- 

Hall: Great! Now we're stuck with the kid. What are we supposed to do? We're wrestlers, not babysitters! 

Nash: -to Chibi chibi- Don't mind him.. he's just a spooty head.. 

C.C: Spooty head! Spooty head! 

Hall: Aww.. man! You got her callin me a spooty head? 

Nash: Yeah.. -surprised- She's a fast learner! 

Hall: O_O -sweatdrop- Maybe I shoulda followed Hogan... 


	2. The Saga Continues...

[About half an hour had passed since the youngest McMahon dropped off Chibi chibi to the remaining members of the nWo. So far, Nash and Chibi chibi had played Pattycake, Candy Land, brushed Nash's hair, and colored all the pages in the coloring book. Chibi chibi had to tell Nash to stay inside the lines. Now, they were playing "I Spy". Hall was worried... he might just have to kill his partner.. and then who would he get to join with him?] 

Nash: I spy, with my little eye, somethin that begins with "S". 

Hall: -mumbles- I think I can run this thing by myself... maybe I can get Test to join me... It's not like he's gonna get fired... 

Chibi chibi: Umm... Stacker 2? 

Nash: -smiles- No... 

C.C.: -looks at Hall- Oh! Spooty Head!! 

Hall: o_O 

Nash: Yeah! 

Hall: NASH! 

Nash: -looks blankly- Huh? 

Hall: Two words... Justifiable... Homicide! 

Nash: What are you saying, exactly? 

Hall: NO MORE STUPID GAMES! 

Nash: Okay! Time for a snack run. -pats Chibi chibi on the head- Do you like cup cakes? 

C.C.: -claps hands and giggles- Yeah! Yeah! 

Nash: Then cupcakes it is! Don't worry, Uncle Nash will be right back. -turns to Hall- Be nice! -walks out the door- 

Hall: Be nice! Who does he think I am? Mister Rogers?! -looks down at Chibi chibi- Well? Go amuse yourself! 

[For the next ten minutes, Chibi chibi drew on a pad of paper. Bunnies... puppies... birdies.. But soon she was bored again. Spooty Head **(Author's Note: That would be Hall)**, had been reading a book and fell asleep. Just like that mean lady Stephanie. Oh well..] 

C.C.: -opens Hall's duffel bag- Hmm.. what have we gots? -Sees a can of hair spray and tosses it. Gel.. tosses it... t-shirt... tosses it... Playboy Magazine... tosses it...- Oohh! What's this? -holds up can of black spray paint- What dis for? 

[Chibi chibi got up from where she had been sitting and looked around the room... She didn't know what this can was for, but she figured she'd find out soon enough. Noticing the can of spray paint she had tossed across the room, she ran over to it. The cans looked just about the same, except the label was different. Too bad she couldn't read. But there was one word on each can that looked the same, "SPRAY".] 

C.C.: *thinking* Both gots the same word... must do the same thing! But what? -starts to remember something- Well, Spooty Head used cans like this on his head... and he was always fixin his hair... so, this must be Hair.. Stiffener... Stuff... Well, I'll just put some of this stuff on his head cause he likes it so much... -shakes the first can that she had hurled across the room- Uh oh.. it's empty! Oh well.. I'll just use the other can... 

-minutes later- 

Hall: -sits straight up- Wha?! Oh... man.. I had the worst dream.. I dreamt that Stephanie had dropped off a brat to look after... -sees Chibi chibi sitting nearby on the floor- Damn! 

Chibi chibi: -smiles innocently- 

Hall: o_O ... What did you do? 

C.C.: I helped! 

Hall: Helped... doing what? 

C.C.: -holds up spray can- Chibi chibi good helper! 

Hall: O_O... What is that? 

C.C.: Hair Stiffener Stuff! 

Hall: -takes can from Chibi chibi- THIS IS SPRAY PAINT!! 

C.C.: Ooooohhhhh... whoopsies... 

Hall: What do you mean "whoopsies"? 

C.C.: ... 

Hall: You.. didn't.. use this.... did you? 

C.C.: Yuppers! 

Hall: -gets nervous- Where? -looks around the room- Where? 

C.C.: -stares at his head- 

Hall: -runs his hand through his head and puts it in front of his face- OH... DEAR... GOD!!! -runs screaming out of the room- 

C.C.: All alone now... where's Uncle Nash? Chibi chibi lonely! Chibi chibi hungry! -begins to cry- Chibi chibi want Cookie! -wails- COOOOOOOOKKKKIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!! 

-somewhere, at the other end of the arena- 

Kane: -to Edge- Did you hear something? 

Edge: No... 

Kane: Are you sure? -pause- There it is again! 

Edge: Dude, are you sure you're okay? Maybe Angle hit you too hard with that chair. 

Kane: Nah.. that ain't it... -remembers something- Hey, Edge.. who's got Chibi chibi tonight? 

Edge: Actually, I heard that Stephanie is looking after her tonight. 

Kane: Stephanie?... Stephanie McMahon? -exchanges a look with Edge- 

Edge & Kane: Uh oh... 

Kane: I'll talk to you late, Edge. I gotta find Chibi chibi. Who knows what the high priestess of sluts has her doing! -shouts- Don't worry, Chibi chibi! Cookie's comin! 

Edge: o_O -sweatdrop- 

Kane: Don't look at me like that... -runs off- 

Edge: ... There are some things that I just don't wanna know about... 

-minutes later, in the nWo locker room- 

C.C.: -still crying- COOOOKKKKKIIIIIEEEE!!! 

Kane: -panting- There.. you.. are! 

C.C.: Yay! I knew you'd come for me! 

Kane: What are you doing here? I thought you were with Stephanie. 

C.C.: -pouts- Mean lady ditched Chibi chibi! 

Kane: Well, come on.. let's get you somewhere safe... and with more supervision! 

-still minutes later, in one of the larger WWF locker rooms, a group of WWF Superstars are gathered together- 

C.C.: -munches on a chocolate donut- .. And then that Spooty Head left me all alone! 

HHH: Well, I guess someone should let those guys know that Chibi chibi's here. 

Taker: What I'm gonna do is make that.. -turns to Chibi chibi- what did you call him? 

C.C. Spooty Head! 

Taker: Yeah.. I'm gonna make that Spooty Head wish he was never born! 

The Rock: And then it would be unanimous. 

HHH: Back to the current problem... who's gonna tell 'em? 

The Rock: The Rock'll tell those roody poody Jabronies where she is.. and then I'll tell 'em some other things... 

Edge: Umm.. I don't think that would be wise... 

The Rock: And why the hell not? 

Edge: Because you're not exactly on their lists of "Close, Personal Friends". 

HHH: Okay... so it has to be someone that they don't hate... too much... 

Matt: We'll do it! 

Jeff: O_O Who's we? 

Matt: We're we! The Hardyz! We can do this. 

Jeff: Have you fallen off too many ladders? We can't just saunter up to the nWo! 

Matt: -stands up- Sure we can! -pulls Jeff to his feet- We'll just talk to them like normal people. 

Jeff: -tries to resist- But these aren't just normal people! This is the nWo we're talkin about! You saw what they did to The Rock! I don't wanna go lookin for trouble, Matt. This place is dangerous as it is! 

Matt: -pulls Jeff out the door- You're over reacting! Come on! 

Jeff: These are not normal people, Matt... Normal people don't use hammers on other people! Hammers, Matt! 

-meanwhile, outside the nWo locker room- 

Nash: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER?! 

Hall: That's what I said. I ran out to wash this stuff out of my hair.. and I'm gonna need shampoo and conditioner for that, pal... and she was gone when I came back. 

Nash: Awww man... We gotta find her! She could've gotten into anything! 

Steph: -walks over to Hall and Nash- Well, I'm back and feelin fresh as a daisy. So, I guess I'll be taking the girl back now. 

Hall: ... Ummm... 

Steph: Oh no... what happened? 

Hall: Well.... You see.. It's like this... 

Steph: Spit it out!! 

Nash: -points to Hall- He lost her. 

Steph: I know you didn't just say that... -turns to Hall- Tell me he didn't just say that! 

-Booker T pops out of nowhere- 

Booker T: Hey! That's my catch phrase! 

Steph: Can it, Booker! I'll buy you a new one! 

Booker T: Cool -disappears- 

Nash: Actually, I did just say that... What are we gonna do? 

Steph: We? WE?! You two are gonna go look for her! 

Nash: And what are you gonna do? 

Steph: Me? Don't worry about me.. 

Hall: -whines- But what about my hair? 

-As the three get into an argument, Matt and Jeff come around the corner- 

Jeff: Can't we just send an e-mail or something? 

Matt: No, Jeff! Look! There they are! 

Jeff: Damn! 

-They walk up on the trio. It looks like Steph and Nash are about to come to blows and Hall looks near tears- 

Jeff: Umm.. Maybe we should wait... 

Matt: -turns to the three- Excuse me... -gets no response- Excuse me! -still gets ignored- NWO Sucks!! 

-silence- 

Jeff: Well, Matthew, I think you now have their undivided attention. 

Nash: -glares at Matt and then Jeff- Can we help you? 

Matt: Yeah.. we have something to tell you... 

Nash: Oh really? And what's that? 

Jeff: -pulls on Matt's arm- Come on! Let's walk away while we still can! 

-Taker and Kane come around the corner and stand behind Matt and Jeff- 

Nash: -backs up a little- Uh.. hiya, Dead Man... What's up? 

C.C.: -up on Taker's shoulders- Chibi chibi!! 

Nash: Hey! Where have you been? I've been worried sick! 

C.C.: Spooty Head left me all alone... So Cookie came to get me! 

Steph, Nash, and Hall: Cookie? 

C.C.: -points to Kane- Yeah! Cookie Monster! -^.^- 

Steph, Nash, and Hall: O_O 

C.C.: Doesn't he remind you of Cookie Monster? -sings- C is for Cookie. And Cookie starts with C... and so does Chibi chibi! -smiles proudly- I made that part up myself! 

Nash: That's nice, sweetie! -turns to Hall- She's multi-talented! 

C.C.: Do you have my cupcakes, Uncle Nash? 

Nash: Yeah.. here ya go.. -hands the box to Taker- Enjoy... 

Taker: We'll be taking care of her now... 

C.C.: -waves- Bye bye! 

-Matt, Taker, and Jeff walk down the hall. Nash walks in the opposite direction- 

Hall and Steph: -snickers- Cookie... hehehehe... 

Kane: -grabs Hall by the collar- You breath one word of this to anyone.. and I'll rip that shellacked hair off your head and make you eat it! -glares at Steph- And I will personally remove those falsies! 

Steph: But you're not a plastic surgeon. 

Kane: -menacingly- I know! And I don't use anesthetic! 


End file.
